She's Mine!
by Tink555
Summary: Phineas and Baljeet constantly fight for Isabella's attention. What would happen if this war for Isabella's love went a little too far. Phinbella and a little Baljeet Isabella. Idea given to me by sanakito...
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second Phineas and Ferb Fan-fic. The idea for this story given to me by sanakito! Thanks for a great idea, and I hope you enjoy how it turns out. By the way, in this story, Everyone is 15. Anyway, read, enjoy, and tell me if I should continue...**

She's Mine!

Chapter one

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" a 15 year old Isabella asked dreamily as she walked into the boy's backyard. Phineas and Ferb had already started building, using blueprints that Baljeet was holding for them. She didn't notice anyone else though. She only noticed Phineas Flynn, talking to his green haired brother.

"Baljeet asked us to build something for him. He won't tell us what it is, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Am I right Baljeet?" Phineas asked, looking at his friend. He looked distracted, looking in Isabella's direction. As soon as he heard his name, he jumped and looked in Phineas and Ferb's direction.

"Oh yes. You guys are almost done." Baljeet assured his friends, but there was something off about his voice. Phineas didn't seem to notice though. He just went back to work.

"Great!" Phineas said, distracted by his machine. The machine looked like a large computer, or a TV. It was white, and was connected to a light blue helmet. Phineas and Ferb were behind it, connecting wires to the appropriate places. Baljeet was standing in front of the machine, polishing the screen.

"Hi Isabella!" Baljeet added, looking away from the screen to smile at her.

"Hi Baljeet." Isabella muttered, not quite as energetic as she'd been when she said hi to Phineas. She didn't even take her eyes off the red head. Baljeet looked back at the screen, glaring slightly.

"Hey Baljeet, I think we're done. Do you want to test it out?" Phineas called from his spot behind the screen. He leaned back a little, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Certainly, Phineas!" Baljeet replied, sitting down in front of the screen. He pulled the helmet. Isabella wasn't even paying attention to the screen. She just walked past the invention and sat on the grass by Phineas. They started talking, but their conversation was interrupted by a loud humming sound from the machine. They only paused momentarily before getting back to their conversation.

Just then, everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Baljeet woke with a start, wishing that his newest dream could have been true. He had dreamt that he had finally tricked Phineas and Ferb into building a machine that would, at long last, get him closer to Isabella's heart. The way this machine worked was it basically switched the user's brain with a person or animal of the user's choice. The effects only lasted a day; long enough to do what the user intended to do, but not too long. He sighed, contemplating the dream for a moment before forcing his eyes open and sitting up.

'Funny,' he thought, a look of confusion on his face. 'This isn't my bed…'

He looked at the bed, knowing he had seen it before. It took a second to click in his head though. This was Phineas Flynn's bed. He gasped at this realization, and looked around. This was definitely the Flynn- Fletcher room. This just made him more curious though. How did he get in this room? His dream quickly surfaced into his mind, making him gasp again. He hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, trying to be quiet since he didn't know what time Ferb usually woke up. Looking in the mirror proved his hypothesis he had formed. He hadn't been dreaming after all. He actually did have one last chance at getting Isabella to like him back.

He walked back into the room, smiling. He couldn't believe it. He was Phineas Flynn. He was the one person who could change Isabella's opinion about Phineas, and get her to actually notice himself for once. He didn't even notice Ferb was awake until he said something.

"Good morning, Phineas." Ferb muttered tiredly. His hair was a mess, something Baljeet had never seen on Ferb before. He literally had to force himself not to laugh with what little strength he could muster. Instead, he smiled Phineas's usual smile and replied optimistically.

"Good morning Ferb." Even his voice sounded like Phineas's.

Ferb stared at him, his eyes saying at least a million things Baljeet couldn't understand. He turned away momentarily, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey Ferb… Do you think we could just go to the park today? It's a really nice day, and I think it would be fun to do normal teenage things for once." He asked, glancing back at Ferb. Ferb didn't answer immediately. He looked at Baljeet with a look of confusion and, for some reason, a little bit of a pained look. Baljeet made sure to keep his optimistic mask on this entire time. Finally, he slightly smiled back and nodded.

A half hour later, the group was all in the park, all at the swing set they usually went to when they came here. Baljeet and Ferb were the first two to arrive, shortly followed by Isabella. She flirted with Baljeet for a while, making him blush. When she asked what they had planned today, she seemed really surprised to hear that this was the only thing he had planned today. For now, at least. Buford came at least ten minutes later, and had the same reaction Isabella had when he learned how boring today was going to be for him. Phineas arrived last, looking confused and angry as he approached the group. He walked straight past Buford, Isabella, and Ferb and went straight up to Baljeet. Baljeet gulped quietly, despite knowing it would be much better not too.

"May I talk to you in private for a moment, Phineas?" He asked. He talked in Baljeet's voice, and Baljeet had to hold back more laughter.

"Sure. I'll be right back, Ferb." Baljeet called back before allowing himself to be pulled back by Phineas.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE, BALJEET?! WHY AM I SUDDENLY YOU, AND YOU'RE ME!" Phineas yelled as soon as we were out of earshot. His wild hand motions made Baljeet worry that he was going to be hit or something.

"Phineas, I can explain." Baljeet murmured.

"Please do!" Phineas said, still angry. Baljeet decided to make the current situation not seem as horrid for Phineas as it actually was. He took a deep breath, and began explaining.

"Listen Phineas, ever since we were kids, I've always wanted to go on just one date with Isabella. I knew she would never want to go with nerdy little Baljeet though, so I had to do this. It would only be one date, and I promise I'll do it tonight, and you'll be back in your own body before you know it." Baljeet said, letting a little bit of sadness seep into his voice. His explanation was pure gold, and Phineas seemed to be buying it.

"Just one date?" Phineas asked, unsure.

"I promise." Baljeet promised, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"OK… But I'll be watching you veeeeeeerrrrrry closely, and if I even think I see Isabella becoming uncomfortable, I will be leaping into action." Phineas told him strictly. Baljeet just nodded, thinking that that was better than nothing. They both walked back to the group, talking to them as if nothing was wrong.

**Hi everyone! Sooooooo sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter for this. I had writers block, along with a few other things. Anyway, I want to give some credit for an idea I'm going to put in this story. The person I want to give this credit to is phinbella-cute1. Without her help, this story probably would probably not be this far. Thanks so much! And thank you all for continuing to read this story, even after my loooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnng period of writers block and stuff! **


End file.
